


first

by cwtchbuddy



Series: Forest Deity!Keith/Shiro [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Shiro had never thought that this would ever happen but the opportunity presented itself to him and he always believed that if he wanted something he had to get it for himself. And getting only a taste of Keith’s lips would never be enough to sate his need, rather it would intensify it further.





	first

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel for [lilac](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10970580). You don't necessarily have to read that but you won't lose anything by doing so :p
> 
> A little something for Sheith day, even though it's already late(ｰ ｰ;)

Helena dipped her head down to drink from the pond, needing water to push down what she just ate. On the other side of the pond, Shiro lied flat on the ground with his head on Keith's lap.

It had become routine for him to visit the forest at least three times a week when he was already free from his responsibilities, every animal fed and all gates locked. He would usually take Helena with him but he would also bring other horses to meet Keith. The deity seemed to like them all, sharing a conversation with each of the horse with a sparkle in his eyes and a lilt in his voice.

There were days when they just sat quietly under the shade of a tree, basking in the quietness only the forest could offer. That day Keith decided to take Shiro to an area of the forest that not a lot of humans knew about, most probably because it was a hidden area and could only be reached through a certain path. And just like most of the days they spent together, their time was filled with companionable silence, conversations made through lingering gazes and subtle, _accidental_ physical contact.

Keith had asked Shiro to lie down and put his head on the deity's lap when the taller one started nodding off. The herder had initially rejected but after the other's insistence he found himself looking up at the chiseled jaw on the deity's face, the strong scent of the lilac that were perpetually present on the deity's clothes surrounding him like a blanket and soon he was sound asleep with Keith's fingers carding through his hair.

Warm fingers touched his face, fingertips trailed his lips before something wet was pressed lightly against them. Shiro couldn't be sure how long he had been asleep and his first thought was that he was just dreaming, telling himself that the contact was too intimate for Keith to be doing to him. But when he opened his eyes, he was face to face with the deity, the shock evident in the smaller one's purple eyes after finding out Shiro was already awake. Before the deity could pull away and pretend none of it happened, the taller male placed a hand on the back of Keith's head and kept him in place, burying his fingers in the silky mane something he'd been wanting to do ever since he met the other. He lifted his head off of Keith's lap with confidence he never knew he had and pressed his lips against those thin, cherry lips.

Shiro had never thought that this would ever happen but the opportunity presented itself to him and he always believed that if he wanted something he had to get it for himself. And getting only a taste of Keith’s lips would never be enough to sate his need, rather it would intensify it further.

The taller man expected resistance but felt none, the fingers still weaved through his locks tightening as he pushed harder against Keith's mouth, lips sliding and slotting between the deity's. When he darted his tongue out to lick at the smaller man's lower lip, he heard Keith's breath hitch and the herder internally gave himself a pat on the back. A hand was placed on Shiro's chest quickly after that, pushing him down until he was resting comfortably on the other's lap again. The ferocity in the press of his lips reciprocated by the deity before finally opening his mouth to let Shiro's tongue delve deeper into it, experimentally dipping his tongue into the herder's mouth as well when the taller male coaxed him to do so. The hand on Shiro's chest travelled up to his jaw, cupped his cheek then a thumb caressed his skin as they both acquainted themselves with the other's mouth, memorizing every inch as they let the heat consume them.

"Takashi," Keith breathed into his mouth, the taller male chasing the deity's lips when he pulled away. The sound of his name as it fell out of the other's mouth caused a groan to leave Shiro's lips, his hand unconsciously tightening on the locks trapped between his fingers. The shorter one responded with moan of his name against his lips when his fingers pulled the deep brown locks a little.

Shiro sat up and didn't miss a second to press his lips against Keith's again. When he felt the deity smile against his lips, warmth burst in his chest comparable to the intensity of a thousand suns. The action fueled the herder to do more, knowing Keith also wanted it as much as he did. He allowed his hands to travel up and down the other's arms, encouraging Shiro when he felt the hair stand on the shorter man's skin and the deity trembling in his hold.

"Takashi," Keith repeated, a small smile curved his lips as he gingerly pushed the taller man away from him. For the first time, Shiro got a good look of the deity; some of the flowers on his hair have fallen to the ground, the red on his face extending to his chest and his lips bruised and kissed swollen. And Shiro thought that debauched look made the deity even more beautiful, more alluring than he already was.

"The sun is setting," the deity pointed out, sounding shy after what they had just done.

"Can I come see you again tomorrow?" Shiro asked, even though he knew the question was superfluous. Keith had told him many times before that he was welcome in the deity's forest, he needed no permission.

But even so, Keith still answered, his eyes shining with anticipation for the next day, "Of course."

Shiro didn't leave without getting another kiss, promising Keith he would definitely visit the next day. And the herder would gladly admit that he touched his lips the whole way home and relived how soft Keith's were against his own, his body heating up at the thought.


End file.
